


五次他们跳舞 一次他们滚到了一起【番外】

by kekelopopo



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekelopopo/pseuds/kekelopopo





	五次他们跳舞 一次他们滚到了一起【番外】

他们滚到了一起

 

Steve爱bucky，这一点除了bucky大概都知道，七十年前咆哮突击队们就发现了端倪，peggy也察觉到了，七十年后复仇者们当然更早就发现了，tony更是喜欢拿着个来调侃两个老年人。但是令人着急的就是，这两个当事人似乎永远在状况之外。  
于是我们伟大的复仇者们，为了队长的幸福，集结起来！永远战斗在最前线的花花公子亿万富翁tony用自己过来人的经验，觉得这两个老年人需要的是一点浪漫的气氛，花前月下、你侬我侬，再来点助兴的美酒，最好能酒后乱点什么的。然而clint毫不留情地指出，无论是队长还是冬兵，似乎和浪漫这个词语一点关系也没有。在一番探讨之后，natasha最终指了指墙上贴着的麋鹿和圣诞老人贴纸，一个计划就此诞生。

Steve照了照镜子，再次把自己的西装领子整理了一下，确保自己看上去很完美。今天是圣诞节，tony在复仇者大厦举办了圣诞节舞会，这并不奇怪。这也不是他醒来后过得第一个圣诞节，但是这是他时隔多年后和bucky一起过的第一个圣诞节。还有那个邀约……  
Bucky穿着合身的白色西装，头发被一把扎起。当然他们两个是怎么也不会买西装的，这是natasha挑选了送过来的，steve决定等会儿一定要好好谢谢她。白色的西装将bucky的腰线勾勒的非常修长，下摆很好的遮住了挺翘的臀部。  
出乎steve的意料，他以为按照tony的性子，舞会会是非常热闹的party，充斥着杂志模特、各色鸡尾酒。结果却只是个有气氛却并不热闹的小型聚会，到场的也大多数是神盾局员工，大厅中间还摆着一颗巨大的圣诞树。bucky看上去还挺喜欢的，这让steve松了一口气。  
“嘿，冰棍们，别傻站着，来点酒吗？”tony一手搂着小辣椒，一手举着杯香槟走了过来。  
“你好，cap、bucky。”小辣椒微笑着和他们拥抱，她看上去一直那么体贴得体。  
“谢谢你pepper小姐，很棒的舞会，bucky也很喜欢。”steve笑着说。  
“这明明是我举办的舞会！”tony不满地瞪大了眼睛。“为了你们这对爱情鸟，我可是精心准备的！”  
小辣椒笑着一把将tony手里的酒拿走了，并完全无视了对方的抗议，依旧笑着对steve说：“今天的香槟不错，两位可以试试。”说着点头示意，边扯着tony离开了。  
bucky一声不响，走到吧台边坐了下来，点了两杯香槟，steve喝了一口，发现确实不错。但是对于两个超级士兵来说，也只是好喝的饮料而已。  
当经典的音乐响起来，steve才明白tony所说的“精心准备”——这是70年前的歌。Steve看了看bucky，他似乎也有所察觉了，steve站了起来，伸出手。  
“bucky barnes中士，我有荣幸请你跳一支舞吗？”灯光下，steve的金发仿佛散发出柔和的光。

Bucky没有说话，只是把手放在了steve的手上。

Steve有点紧张，bucky能感觉到，放在steve肩背上的手，虽然是机械的却能够明显的感受到steve紧绷的肌肉。舞池里只有他们两个在跳舞，毕竟这是70年前的老古董了。两个男人，美国队长和冬兵，搂抱在一起跳舞。然而并没有人打扰他们，甚至没有刻意地安静下来盯着，这让steve很感动，他明白这是同伴们的良苦用心。

“你在走神吗？”bucky开口说。

Steve回过神来，看着眼前的bucky。真实的，他的bucky。穿越过70年，命运又一次把他带回了自己身边。他是多么幸运，能够在经历的失去之后能够让他再次拥有，而今天他的伙伴们精心准备了这场舞会，让他能够弥补70年前的遗憾。  
他们互相凝视着，彼此的眼睛里只有对方。当音乐声停止时，周围响起了掌声，才将他们从梦中惊醒。Steve并没有松开手，依然勾着bucky的腰肢，他抬起头，笑着对bucky说：“看，这是上天注定。”

Bucky也跟着抬起头。  
槲寄生。  
他还没来得及开口，没来得及低下头的时候。原本和他十指相扣的steve的左手，握住了他的下巴。然后，他就闻到了香槟的味道，看到了一片金黄。  
Steve在吻他。轻柔的，不带一点色情，纯洁的好像天使的羽毛扫过，但又像是夏娃的手指抚摸到了伊甸园的苹果上一样。  
Steve的嘴唇和他的手指一样温暖。这是bucky最后还记得的事情，后来他是怎么离开复仇者大厦的，怎么回到家里的，怎么……和steve滚到床上的，都不记得了。  
等他清醒过来的时候，自己的左手急不可耐地把steve的衬衫撕开，而他的嘴唇好像和steve的黏在了一起，唇齿相交、密不可分。  
他们甚至连灯都没来得及开，摸黑滚到了床上，bucky只能借助窗外的路灯和偶尔闪过的车灯，看到steve。Steve金色的头发早被他揉乱了，脸色因为持续的接吻而绯红，嘴唇上不知道沾着的是自己的口水还是他的，下巴上还留着一个浅浅的齿痕，是他情难自禁地咬上去的。  
他们的节奏忽然慢了下来，steve含住了bucky的嘴唇，细细舔吻着，轻轻嗫咬，一只手抚摸着bucky起伏的胸膛，另一只手放在bucky灼热的地方，轻柔地揉捏着。Bucky似乎很不满意这种轻柔和缓慢，他抓住steve 的肩膀，一个用力翻了个身，把steve压在了床上，急切地解开steve的裤子，动作简直称得上凶狠。Bucky顺利脱掉了steve的裤子，隔着内裤低下头亲吻了steve灼热的勃起。Steve靠坐在床上，鼓励似的摸了摸bucky的头，用手指梳过他往下掉的发丝。Bucky轻轻握住那处，烫得仿佛在他手心里跳动，他安抚性地亲了亲头部，便张开双唇将它含了进去。Steve重重地叹了口气，bucky湿润温热的口腔让他难以自持。其实bucky不知道接下来该怎么做，但是他知道要让steve舒服，他努力包裹着，上下不停地含吮，并尝试着中舌头舔舐着。过多的口水顺着柱身滑落下来，滴在steve的耻毛上，steve着迷地看着bucky，红润的双唇紧贴着他的欲望，他觊觎了一辈子的双唇，此刻正吞吐着自己，卖力地讨好着自己。这个念头快让他爆炸了。  
Bucky感觉steve 的勃起在他嘴里跳动了一下，几乎要插进他的咽喉深处，这让他很不舒服，喉咙抽搐似的绞紧了。Steve连忙抽了出来，抱起bucky，让他坐在自己的腿上，抱着他的腰，抬头亲吻他红艳的嘴唇。Bucky的嘴唇上、口腔里都是他的味道，这让他觉得心里涨得满满的。  
Bucky一边和steve接吻，一边用自己只穿着内裤的臀部不停摩擦挤压着，用自己的阴茎蹭着steve的，他感觉似乎有两团火彼此在交换着热度，传染着火花。Steve的双手顺着bucky的腰背一路抚摸到内裤边缘，他的手顺势插了进去，不停揉捏着bucky那两团软肉，揉开，再挤压。把bucky双臀间那隐秘的小洞也随着他的动作，微微张开再收拢。  
Bucky觉得steve简直像是要把他从嘴里吞进去了，他的舌头被不停地往上顶，这让他忍不住分泌了更多的口水，顺着不停开合的嘴唇往下流，弄得两个人的下巴都湿湿的。  
“bucky、bucky，告诉我，我该怎么做。”steve叹息着离开bucky的嘴唇，但是又忍不住轻啄着问到。  
“天啊，steve，我不知道，我不知道……”bucky坐在steve身上，难耐地扭动着，性器分泌出的液体把他的内裤也沾湿了，他甚至模仿起性交的动作开始上下坐动起来，连带着挤压得steve快要爆炸了一样。  
Steve着急地回想“课前知识”，但是这个时候四倍血清也不能让他的头脑保持清醒地思考了，他拉开床头的抽屉。谢天谢地！有几个保险套还有一瓶润滑油，上面贴着一张纸条：我想你会派上用场。祝你好运。——Nat  
Steve迫不及待地撕开保险套。  
“不，不要那个……就，只是插进来。”bucky低声说。  
“可是……bucky……”  
“让我感受你，我想感受你，全部，包括你的皮肤，你的体液。”bucky话音刚落，一晃眼，就被steve抓住肩膀翻了个身，压在了床上。Steve连眼睛都红了，只是在嘴里轻轻念着bucky的名字。  
柑橘味。当steve沾着润滑液的手指插进bucky的后穴，bucky乱糟糟的脑子里只剩下这个单词。随着steve轻柔的动作，柑橘的味道弥漫出来。Bucky仰面躺着，他的视线里只看到steve，专注的steve，因为欲望灼烧而满头的汗珠。  
Steve小心翼翼地开拓着bucky的后穴，两根手指慢慢剪动着，另一只手因为欲望难熬持续揉捏着bucky柔软的臀部，把小口再捏开一点，好让他的手指更顺畅的进出。穴口被润滑液弄得湿透了，因为紧张steve倒得太多了，沾了满手的润滑液把bucky整个臀部都弄得湿滑不堪。  
“可以了，steve，求你，进来。”bucky抬起手臂挡住眼睛，伴着细碎呻吟的话语让steve更加难受。他抽出手指，握住自己早就硬的快要爆炸的性器，贴上bucky微张的小口。  
“bucky让我好好看着你。”steve的话，让bucky放下了手，望着bucky湿润的仿佛要流泪的双眼，steve慢慢推进，破开肠壁直到完全插入。  
只是这一个动作，仿佛让他用尽了全身的力气，steve压在bucky身上，全身都贴在一起，bucky乖顺地张开腿，手脚并用，牢牢地抱住了steve。这个动作让他进入的更深了些，几乎能听到柱体破开软肉，深深陷入后穴里，液体和黏膜互相摩擦的水声。  
他们终于结合在一起了。  
“你还好吗bucky？”steve不敢怎么动，只是微微摆动着腰部，小幅度地挺动起来，似乎还在等bucky适应。  
“没有比这个更好的了，如果你能再用力一点会更好。”bucky一手抚着steve的脸，凑过去讨要亲吻，眼睛亮的好像凝视着的是最闪耀的星星。  
Steve一边亲吻着bucky可爱的嘴唇，一边开始加大幅度抽插起来。当初和bucky一起去选的床被他撞得咯吱响，bucky急促的呼吸告诉他这样很棒。紧紧包裹着他的小洞，就像bucky一样天真又淫荡。  
“steve、steve。”bucky喘息着，紧紧地抱着steve，像是抱着最后一根救命稻草一样，好像只要呼喊这个名字就能得到救赎。  
Steve亲吻着bucky的脖子，蹭着发红的耳垂，把可爱的耳朵含在嘴里，湿漉漉地话语钻进bucky的耳朵“我在这里，bucky，baby，我在这里。”  
Bucky觉得身体里面被涨得满满的，steve有力的撞击让他无法思考，除了他们的喘息声，肉体碰撞的声音还有伴着柑橘味的黏腻水声。  
好疼、好涨、好舒服，像要融化了一样，所有的一切都是steve带给他的感觉，让他从来没有如此真实地感受到自己的存在，自己还活着。  
“steve，steve……不行，我要射了。”bucky几乎要痉挛起来。Steve拨开黏在bucky额头上的头发，亲吻着bucky被汗水打湿的额头，哄骗似的说：“没关系，bucky，怎样都可以。”  
在一阵激烈的抽搐之后，bucky射在了两人腹间，把原本就湿了的身体弄得更加黏糊糊的。Bucky绞紧的肌肉让Steve的抽插变得更加有力起来，像是要把bucky顶坏了一样。就在steve想要拔出去的时候，bucky收紧了大腿，牢牢地将steve固定在那里。  
“射进来，steve，你的全部都是我的。”bucky目光灼灼地盯着steve，低哑的声音性感的要命，也深情的要命。  
Steve几乎是瞬间就射了，他的脸居然还能更红一点，他挫败似的低下头，亲吻bucky的嘴唇：“天啊，bucky，你总是有办法让我更爱你一点。”  
Steve依然趴在bucky身上，磨蹭着没有拔出来，爱怜地吻了吻bucky流出泪水的眼角，吻了吻发红的鼻头。  
初次的性爱就是这样的激烈，这让bucky这个前杀手也累得不想动了，steve小心地换了一床干净的床单，又轻柔地给bucky稍微清理了一下。等他心满意足地抱着bucky重新躺在床上已经是后半夜了，但是他知道复仇者们会很体贴地帮他们请好假。  
70多年的漫长岁月，这两个过时之人，穿越过时间终于属于了彼此。  
是他的，bucky的所有一切都是他的。70年前的初心萌动，70年间的杀戮罪恶，70年后的破碎和情爱。  
属于bucky的一切都是属于steve 的。


End file.
